Transformers: Heroes
'''Transformers: Heroes '''is an upcoming American Transformers cartoon animated TV television series. This series would serve as a replacement for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its is ended. Synopsis Chatacters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Optimus Prime (Brian Blooms): *Jazz (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Ratchet (Fred Tatasciore): *Drift (Eric Bauza): *Elita-One (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): *Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): Future Members *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): *Chromia (Vanessa Marshell): *Blaster (Phil LaMarr): *Prowl (Alan Tudky): *Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): *Smokescreen (Nolan North): *Windblade (Kristy Wu): *Arcee (Sumalee Motano): *Bulkhead (John DiMaggio): *Alpha Bravo (Craig Strong): *Glyph (Tara Strong): *Rook (Aden Strong): *Vibes (Sammy Strong): Elite Guard *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): *Warpath (Jamieson Price) *Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): *Sunstreaker (Laura Bailey): *Trailbreaker (Dee Bradley Baker): Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger): *Slug (Patrick Warburton): *Snarl (Sam Reigel): *Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): *Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): Wreckers *Impactor (Daran Norris): *Springer (Sprung in Japan) (Ian Hecox): *Rotorstorm (Anthony Padilla): *Sandstorm (J.B. Blanc): *Pyro (Firebolt in Japan) (Jason Douglas): Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Scott Adsit): *Fireflight (Marc Worden): *Air Raid (Air Rider in Japan) (Adrian Pasdar): *Slingshot (Sling in Japan) (Yuri Lowenthal): *Skydive (Chris Patton): *Supersion (Jason Douglas): Protectobots *Hot Spot (Brian Jepson): *Streetwise (David Kaye): *Groove (Dee Bradley Baker): *Blades (Parvesh Cheena): *First Aid (Roger Craig Smith): *Defensor (Keith Ferguson): Technobots *Scattershot (Tom Kenny): *Strafe (Phil LaMarr): *Lightspeed (Jason David Frank): *Nosecone (Lacey Chabert): *Afterburner (Keith Ferguson): *Computron (Seth Green): Trainbots *Rail Spike (Scott Porter): *Rapid Run (Clancy Brown): *Midnight Express (Frank Welker): *Rail Racer (David Kaye): Buildobots *Wedge (Build Man in Japan) (Michael Reisz): *Heavy Lord (Build Typhoon in Japan) (Daran Norris): *Hightower (Build Cyclone in Japan) (Richard Epcar): *Landmile (Build Hurricane in Japan) (Scott Menville): *Landfill (Build King in Japan) (Michael Reisz): Maximals *Leobreaker (Ligerjack in Japan) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas): An Maximal who train to be a great leader. He is the former Maximal leader, Tigatron. He transforms into a lion. *Tigatron (Dave Fennoy): Leobreaker's father who left his son to become the new leader of the Maximals. He maybe old, but, his can still fights. He transforms into a white tiger. *Rhinox (Gray Anthony Williams): The muscle and the brains of the team. He transforms into a rhino. *Cheetor (Micky Kelley): Leobreaker's friend and a master shooter. He cool and sometime being overprotective his teammates ever Leobreaker. He transforms into a cheetah. *Rattrap (Rob Paulsen): An demolitions and expert survivalist who the smallest Maximal. He also have different skills likes stealth, espionage, sabotage, and hacking. He have trouble with trust issues with Dinobot. However, he helps Dinobot to be a bitter Maximal. He transforms into a rat. *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): An former Predacon become a Maximal when she left them when she suddenly see the many errors of her ways. She transforms into a black widow. *Dinobot (Scott McNeil): An former Predacon who think that Predaking is unworthy to become the leader of the Predacons. Than, he joins the Maximals and got to become a bitter Maximal think to Rattrap. As a triple changer, he transforms into a velociraptor and a rally race car. *Airazor (Elizabeth Daily): The only flying Maximal who air faster. She have a crush on Jetfire. As a triple cahnger, she transforms into a jet fighter and a eagle. *Tigabreaker (Corey Burton and Ian Hecox): The combine form of Leobreaker and Tigatron. Other Autobots * Sentinel Prime (Peter Cellun): * Zeta Prime (April Steward): * * Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Shockwave (David Solobov): *Starscream (Steven Blum): *Soundwave (Isacc C. Singleton, Jr.): **Ravage (Frank Welker): **Laserberk (John Kassir): **Rumble (Keith Silverstein): **Frenzy (Reno Wilson): *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Demolishor (Gray Anthony Williams): *Lockdown (Reno Wilson): Future Members * Insecticons *Shrapnel/Shrapshot (Mark X. Laskowski): *Bombshell/Hardshell (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Kickback (John Gremillion): Combaticons *Onsluaght (Brad Davidorf): *Brawl (Steven Ashton Frank): *Swindle (Fred Willard): *Blast Off (Keith Silverstein): *Vortex (Adam Jennings): *Bruticus (Trevor Devall): Stunticons *Motormaster (Liam O'Brien): *Drag Strip (Eric Artell): *Wildrider/Offroad (Bill Fagerbakke): *Breakdown (Adam Bladwin): *Dead End (James Arnold Taylor): *Menasor (Doug Walker): Terrorcons *Hun-Gurrr (Fred Tatasciore): *Rippersnapper (Robin Aktin Downes): *Cutthroat (Bumper Robinson): *Bolt (Jim Cummings): *Sinnertwin (Khary Payton): *Abominus (Troy Baker): The combine form of the Terrorcons. He can talk like a caveman and can shot laser from his eyes. Constructicons *Scrapper (Tom Kenny): *Long Haul (Scott Whyte): *Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett): *Bonecrusher (Rick D. Wasserman): *Hook (Jamieson Price): *Scavenger (André Sogliuzzo): *Devastator (Dave Boat): Predacons *Predaking (Peter Mensah): The heartless, shameless, and ruthless leader of the Predacons. He cares about powers and his son, Nemesis Breaker. He ever care about his kind too. As a triple changer, he transforms into two animals like a lion and a dragon similar is to his dragon form which is from his Transformers: Prime counterpart. *Nemesis Breaker (Scott Menville): Predaking's son who is second-in-command of the Predacons, he is also Leobreaker's rival. He have no idea that Razorclaw have a crush on him. He transforms into a lion. *Divebomb (Mark X. Laskowski): The only flying and crazed member of the Predacons. His is Predaking's royal right hand-man and have a crush on Airazor. But, he learns that Airazor have a crush on Jetfire. He wings are razor-sharp and also shot lasers from his eyes when he is in robot mode. He transforms into a bald eagle. *Razorclaw (Hynden Walch): An female Predacon who can be a lethal fighter machine and when she first met Nemesis Breaker, she suddenly begins to fall in love with him, she also have razor-sharp claws. She transforms into a lioness. *Headstrong (Rhelik Shadowbrira): The muscle and brute member of the Predacons. He not smart, he is Rhinox's rival. As a triple changer, he transforms into two animals, a rhino and a stegosaurus. *Tantrum (Benjamin Diskin): An Predacon-like gentleman who is the brains. He transforms into a bull similar to his G1 counterpart. *Predabreaker (Robert Kraft): The combine form of Predaking and Nemesis Breaker. Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky (Will Firedle): * * * Other Humans Episodes Season 1 # Robots in Disguise Part 1 ## Plot: ## Introducing Characters: Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, # Robots in Disguise Part 2 # Robots in Disguise Part 3 # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 add me any episodes ideas, will ya? Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions